


Fat Bottomed Girls

by ChasingRabbits, thepinupchemist



Series: Bendy Productions, LLC [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bitter Millennial Castiel, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, First Meetings, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Star Sam, Porn Video, Pornstars, Pre-Slash, Vaginal Sex, dean runs an ethical porn company because reasons, pornstars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRabbits/pseuds/ChasingRabbits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her job at the library, Jessica Moore is running out of ideas to make ends meet. When she replies to a Craigslist ad listed by company Bendy Productions, LLC, she finds that working in the porn industry might not be so bad when Dean Winchester is running things. Not to mention, getting to work with his younger brother, Sam. </p><p>Meanwhile, jaded college graduate turned gas station clerk Castiel Novak finally finds himself in a position that finally allows him to put his BA in film to [good?] use. Where? Why, working for his brother Gabriel's favorite porn site, of course! However, he's pretty sure that CEOs of porn companies are not supposed to be as rudely attractive as Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Bottomed Girls

Jess was nervous, but she was out of ideas. The library gave her the boot because they couldn’t afford another assistant, retail and foodservice wouldn’t pay the bills, and every college student within the tri-state area was looking for temp work or data entry. She didn’t come from money, and she needed to pay her rent and tuition.

God, this was fucked up.

Jess squinted against the early morning sun at the office building in front of her. She looked back to where she wrote the address on her hand. Sure enough, this was the right place. She didn’t expect a porn business to be in a regular old office building, though.

She would admit it if asked -- she liked porn, but it was hard to like a lot of porn when she knew very well the ethics of the people behind it. She found Bendy Productions via tumblr, of course. One of the lingerie blogs she followed recommended them. She liked what she saw. Most of the videos were pretty raw, featuring a handful of people over and over with guest stars from other agencies thrown into the mix.

But what Jess liked best about Bendy Productions was that the videos usually had the actors talking in the beginning -- not acting, just talking about themselves or their day, mostly to the person behind the camera. It felt natural.

So maybe working here wouldn’t be too bad. With a breath, Jess steeled herself and pushed open the door. The address on her hand says that Bendy Productions takes up suites 203-205, noted that her interview would be in 203-C. She took the elevator instead of the stairs. Knowing her nerves, Jess would probably topple down the stairs and end up having an ambulance and the fire brigade sent to her rescue.

For a porn company, Bendy Productions had a pretty tame lobby. The carpeting was new and there were a couple of armchairs, even a bookcase shoved against the wall and stocked with actual books. She found herself drawn to it before she could help herself, eyes scanning over creased and stained spines. She reached out to touch the tips of her fingers to A Game of Thrones. Somebody in here had good taste. You didn’t read those bricks for show.

“Hey, you Jessica Moore?”

Jess jumped. Behind her, a handsome man stood with his hands in the pockets of his worn-out jeans. He wore an AC/DC t-shirt that had seen better days.

“Oh, um, yeah,” she said. Way to go, Jess. She hadn’t expected a guy like this dude to be in here, though. She thought she’d be talking to some weird, wrinkly old dude and would have to suck up being scared. This guy looked like he could go to Stanford with her. He was just some twenty-something with some tattoos and a coffee stain near his t-shirt collar.

He extended his hand and said, “Nice to meet you. I’m Dean, founder and CEO. My office is just back here. C’mon.”

Jess shook his hand and followed him.

Dean’s office followed more along the lines of what she had expected to see. Vintage Playboys sat framed on the navy-colored walls and on the bookshelves behind Dean’s desk. It didn’t look sketchy, though. Just...provocative.

“So. How’d you end up here?” asked Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“Most folks don’t just wake up one morning and decide to do porn,” said Dean, “and your resume is goddamn pristine. You go Stanford. So. How’d you end up here?”

“I lost my job,” admitted Jess, “and I was kind of running out of options. I’m sorry if that’s not the right answer. I do really like you guys, though. Uh, I actually don’t really visit anyone else’s site anymore. I like the way you guys run your stuff.”

A smile quirked up one side of Dean’s face and made him look both boyish and up to something. He replied, “No kidding. Well, I can tell you that you got the looks for the job. If you’re familiar with us, I’m sure you know that we’re not conventional. We don’t need our actors to look perfect or inhumanly hot or whatever, but I like your style.”

Jess glanced down at her shirt, some old button-up from Express and some jeans. She figured she didn’t need to look especially professional for this kind of interview, but still tried to dress it up a little more than her usual t-shirts or summer dresses.

“Anyway, one of my guys needs a regular scene partner, and I’m hoping to find somebody that he has chemistry with,” Dean went on, “So audition-wise, we are gonna need to see what you got. We won’t film the audition if you don’t want us to, but if we take you on it might be a good introductory vid to put up on the site. Thoughts?”

Jess swallowed back the nerves in her throat. Of course she knew that video recording would be part of the job, but to hear it said out loud somehow made it a little more real. Dean didn’t seem to be pressuring her one way or the other, though. He just looked at her in earnest, waiting for her answer.

“I should probably get used to being on camera if I’m really going to do this,” she said, then checked Dean’s face for any sort of affirmation. She pressed, “That’s a thing, right?”

“Like I said, one hundred percent up to you,” Dean shrugged. “Won’t make any difference for the final decision.”

At Jess’ lack of response, Dean continued, “There’s no right or wrong answers here. The only thing you gotta worry about is being honest. That’s the key to doing this business right. We want everyone to be comfortable. If we run something by you that you’re not cool with, just tell us and we’ll figure something else out. So, if you wanna film your audition, great. If not, awesome.”

Jess let out the breath she’d been holding in her chest. Dean’s smile was genuine, as far as she could tell. She sat up, shoulders squared as she answered, “We can film it. I’m okay with that.”

“Awesome,” Dean smacked his hands against his desk and stood. “C’mon, we’ll go get started.”

“Wh--right now?” Jess asked.

“Why not?” Dean shrugged. “You cool with that?”

“Yes,” Jess said, much more quickly than she meant. “Yeah, we can do it now.”

“Okay, well,” Dean gestured to the area in front of his desk. “Feel free to leave your stuff here, if you want. I’m the only one with a key to this room.”

Jess nodded and slid her bag off of her shoulder, placing it deliberately underneath her chair before following Dean back into the hallway.

“So, this is us,” Dean said. “We take up a lot of space, but it helps with being able to shoot multiple scenes in a day. We clean each room after we use it. That’s actually our laundry room, right there. I guess it’s technically our break room with a washer and dryer in it.”

He pushed open the door directly on his right and stepped aside to let Jess see inside.

“Aw, Sam--” Dean groaned, drawing Jess’ attention to the guy at the table in the center of the room.

A guy with whom Jess was already quite familiar.

Sam--Sammy Vanity, according to the now embarrassing number of his videos that she has consumed--looks up from his tupperware full of kale salad and starts to cough.

God, he was looking right at her. Already she felt a rush of excitement between her legs, even though the guy was choking on his lunch.

“Damn it, Sam,” Dean groaned. “I told you we had auditions today.”

With a final cough, Sam looked over at Dean to say, “I’m fine, by the way.”

“Fuck you, that’s what you get for eating kale,” Dean shook his head.  “Would you mind not making a total dick of yourself in front of a prospective employee.”

“Isn’t that kind of the point of working in porn?” Jess asked before she could stop herself. Dean barked a laugh as Sam busied himself with packing up his food and putting it back in the fridge. Jess swore she saw his cheeks go red, too.

Had she just made Sammy Vanity blush?

Oh, boy.

Sam approached them, and rather than walk right by them he stuck out his hand for Jess to shake, “I’m Sam.”

“I know,” she blurted. “I mean, I’ve seen your videos. I… I admire your work, I guess?”

Dean snorted beside them.

“Sorry,” she apologized, shaking herself back into reality. “I’m Jessica. Jess, actually. I’m just going to stop talking now.”

“Christ,” Dean muttered. “Sam, I’m gonna get the room ready. When you two are done with whatever the hell this is, feel free to join me.”  

Sam lifted a middle finger in response to that, though his face was still a little pink. He turned his attention back to Jess, and damn. He was just as good-looking in person, if not more, as he was in his videos. She wondered if everything on his body was the same as in the videos. On that note, Jess very pointedly tried not to look at Sam’s crotch.

“So, uh, you work in the industry before?” asked Sam.

Jess shook her head. She said, “No, I, um. I lost my job and I like the stuff you guys put online and I knew you were based out of Palo Alto, so I thought it couldn’t hurt to give it a whirl when I saw your thing on Craigslist.”

“Oh,” Sam said, and for a while, that was it. Jess opened her mouth to say something -- anything -- to break the silence, but Sam beat her to the punch. He went on, “Hey, I guess you’re probably nervous then, huh? It can be kinda nerve-wracking at first to do this stuff, but if you get uncomfortable just tell me, okay? And...uh. So I, crap. There’s no polite way to say this. I have, um. A sizeable package?”

“A big dick?” Jess suggested back, “I know. I’ve seen it. It wasn’t just clever video editing then?”

Sam chuckled a little. He answered, “Nah. But I just wanted to let you know that if I hurt you or whatever, tell me and I’ll stop. Say the word and we’re done, no matter what. I try and take care of my scene partners but it doesn’t go well without teamwork.”

“What the hell is taking so long in there?” Dean called, “Chop, chop, Samuel.”

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Sam yelled back, and then at a reasonable volume, “Sorry. Brother’s kind of an asshole sometimes.”

Jess sputtered. She asked, “He’s your _brother_?”

“Uh. Yeah,” said Sam, “I know it sounds a little weird but he’s totally professional. We started getting into this because Dean read some article in this random feminist newsletter about unethical porn right around the time when we were a breath away from getting the electric turned off, and things just kind of went from there.”

“I’m sure there are weirder things than watching your brother do porn,” Jess said, in between joking and not.

Sam placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the break-slash-laundry room and down the short hallway, until they reached the door to the other suite. He pushed it open and ushered her in. Where the lobby was in the suite behind her was a set in the same place. Lights shone down on a strategically placed chaise lounge -- not a bed. Dean was already behind an enormous camera, fiddling with something on its screen.

“If you wanna scene with a bed we could do that too,” Sam said, “Dean just prefers the chaise lounge because it’s versatile.”

“This is fine,” Jess said.

“It’s a goddamn couch,” Dean grumbled from his place at the camera, “All right, you two. Whenever you’re ready just get in the frame and I’ll start rolling. Jess, Sam’ll guide you through this since it’s your first time on screen, but if you feel like something’s right and you wanna try it, don’t hesitate.”

Sam kicked off his shoes and strode ahead and fiddled with the side table pushed up against the chaise lounge. He pulled out a string of condoms, tore one off, and set it down. A bottle of lube followed the condoms, and a knot of nerves formed in Jess’ throat. Hopefully they were just being boy scout prepared for anything.

Jess inhaled. She followed Sam’s lead and toed off her flats before she joined Sam in the view of the camera. She sat down, fully clothed, and hoped that she didn’t look as awkward as she felt. Sam cast her a reassuring smile, and then, he pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

Well. He’s definitely as muscle-y as he is in his videos. She asks, “Do you work out?” and promptly blushes, because that sounds like a cheesy line, especially in this context.

Sam glanced down at himself and said, “Yeah, I try and get to the gym every day, but sometimes me n’ Dean get held up here with work stuff. I run in the mornings if I can get away with it, but his majesty sleeps through his alarm and needs a babysitter.”

From behind the camera came a snappish “Fuck you!”, though Jess couldn’t see with the lights angled at them.

“I like to run,” she said, “Maybe we could run together sometime. Aw -- damn it. Everything I’m saying just sounds like a line. You’re hot, okay? There, I said it.”

Sam grinned. He leaned down and all at once he was in Jess’ face. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and said, “If it helps any, I think you’re pretty hot too. You’re actually kinda totally beautiful. Your parents must’ve had some killer genes.”

Jess laughed. This was easier than she thought it would be. Sam was actually sweet, and even though his breath smelled a little like kale she really wanted to kiss him. So, Jess did. She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and tugged him into a heated kiss. When she licked along Sam’s lower lip he whimpered and opened his mouth for her.

Sam picked her up off of the chaise lounge like she weighed no more than a slice of bread. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him guide her onto her back. With his weight pressed against her she could feel his hard-on, and oh Jesus Lord, it was amazing. She was all tingly and excited, more and more so with each gentle press of Sam’s hips into hers and swipe of his tongue in her mouth.

Jess broke the kiss first, chest heaving. She pushed Sam back just enough so that she could undo the buttons on her top, but her hands were shaking so much that she couldn’t get them to actually do the unbuttoning part.

Sam moved her hands aside and said, “Here. Let me.” With deft fingers, he undid her blouse button by button, all slow and tempting.

“Nice undies,” Sam murmured. He ran his thumb over the top of her bra -- sheer white lace. Jess came prepared. A regular boy scout herself. He ducked his head down and kissed her neck, mouthing down her throat and to her collarbone until he reached the edge of her bra. Sam put his mouth over the see-through fabric and flicked his tongue against her nipple.

Jess gasped, “Shit. Keep doing that in a second. I need to get my pants off.”

Sam smiled again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He helped her with her jeans, undoing the fly and pulling them down, down, down her legs until she wore nothing but her panties and bra, matching. He looked her up and down and _fuck_ , if this wasn’t one of her favorite masturbatory fantasies. Sammy goddamn Vanity was looking at her like she was a present under the Christmas tree.

“You are so damn pretty,” Sam said. He kissed down further, past her breasts and to between her legs where she was throbbing so much it almost hurt. He ran his tongue over her through her underwear and it was electric. Jess yanked him in closer by his long hair, and instead of sputtering and looking at her like she was crazy, Sam went along with it. He cupped her thighs and moved aside her panties. One long, perfect lick and she was in heaven.

Unlike the majority of the guys who’d done this to her before, Sam didn’t seem to think it a chore. His lips and tongue all moved in practiced, deliberate strokes against her. She couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her throat, but just when she was about to apologize she felt Sam chuckle.

“Good?” he asked.

“Sam, stop being a douche,” came Dean’s voice from behind the camera. Jess had almost forgotten he was there. She looked over to find him holding the camera, as though this were an everyday occurrence.

Though, reminding herself of where she was, she supposed that was exactly what he thought.

“Don’t pay any attention to him,” Sam shook his head, his mouth still so close that she could feel his breath ghosting over her. Chills ran up her legs and down her arms as she twisted in her skin.

Taking the hint, Sam went right back to it. Within seconds, Jess was back in the moment, in this place where only she and Sam existed. She gasped when she felt a finger tease against her, and moaned when it slipped inside her.

Just as Sam sucked her clit right between his lips, he pulled his mouth away and began to kiss his way back up her stomach. He stopped at her belly button and smiled, then glanced up and caught her eye.

“Fairy charm?” he asked, sliding the pad of his thumb over the sterling silver charm dangling from her navel. She let out a shaky laugh, not out of nerves, but out of Sam still having a finger inside her.

“Yeah,” she said, her eyes then settling on Sam’s chest--or, more specifically, the tattoo on his chest. “First spring break in college, lots of tequila. One of the better impulse decisions I’ve made.”

Even in the blazing heat of this moment, they could still laugh, still goof around and get to know one another, and for that Jess was grateful.

“I like your tattoo,” she said then, and Sam glanced down at himself, almost as though he had no idea he had one at all.

With his fingers still inside her, he gave a bright, “Thanks,” and continued kissing up her body. Over her breasts and her chest and up her neck, then finally his lips stopped just below her jaw. Hot in her ear, he whispered, “You’re crazy wet already.”

Jess had a retort, honest, but Sam slipped another finger inside her, burying them as deep as they would go.

“Oh, my god,” she arched up off the chaise lounge.

“Yeah?” Sam grinned.

“More,” she grabbed the edge of the cushion just above her head. She added, “Please. I want your cock, Sam. _Please_.”

There were about a dozen things she could think to do with Sam, but god, every inch of her cried out to be filled. They could do the other stuff later, presuming there would be a later. Right now, she needed Sam to fuck her.

Sam appeared to be on the same page. He withdrew his fingers, and while he worked himself out of his jeans and boxers, Jess slid her panties off and tossed them aside. She reached behind and unhooked her bra, casting them in the same direction as her panties. Hopefully.

There they were, both naked and both staring at one another.

True to his word, Sam’s size was not a trick of the light or clever editing. In person, it was even more incredible. She sat all the way up and scooted forward, until she could reach out and wrap her hand around him.

Sam whimpered again, so soft that Jess only barely heard it. Hot and heavy in her palm, Sam’s cock leaked out a bead of precome.  With a hard swallow, Jess reminded herself that this was business, and in this business it was important to play safe. She glanced over at the condom and lube, still where Sam had put them.

Jess ripped open the little foil packet and wasted no time rolling it down expertly over Sam’s erection. The steady rise and fall of his chest and quaking of his thighs brought Jess forward to tease her tongue just over the underside of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he licked his lips, and Jess smiled up at him.

“Sit,” she instructed. With only a quick blink, Sam obeyed, sitting pressed against the back of the lounge. Jess crawled up his legs and straddled him, reaching down to hold him steady as she sank down.

Sam’s was definitely the biggest cock she’d ever had. Luckily, he was patient, peppering kisses all over her skin as she gradually took him in. This was maybe the gentlest that anyone had ever been with her, all careful touches and soft kisses. Not much as far as porn material, but it definitely gave her the warm fuzzies, especially when she flicked her gaze down and saw Sam smiling up at her. His eyes were hazel. That’s something that Jess never saw in his vids online.

Sam gripped her waist (God, his hands were huge) and guided her body. He murmured close to her ear, “Cheat a little more toward the camera,” just loudly enough for her to hear. Slowly, Jess started to move, rolling her hips to take more of Sam and lifting up again. She felt so full, so good. This wasn’t what Jess expected when she walked into this building.

But she was glad that this was what happened anyway.

Sam stood with Jess wrapped around his body and kissed her as he shifted them. He set Jess down on the ground and said, “Turn around. Hang on.” She did what he said and felt Sam push into her from behind. He started slow but picked up his pace when she pushed back against him, beckoning for more.

“Aw, shit,” Sam said. His breath came quicker, his movements stronger. His head flopped onto her shoulder and he babbled, “Jess, God, you feel amazing.”

“You too,” she said, breath punched out of her by the force of his thrusts. Somehow Sam managed to be hard and gentle all at once. Jess supposed she could attribute that to his being in the business.

Again, Sam picked her up. He kissed her again, licking into her mouth like he might never be able to taste her again. He sat on the chaise lounge with his back straight and directed her again. This time, Sam pulled her close and said, “Ride me, but face the camera.”

Jess sunk down on his cock again, feeling so full, so good. She started to move herself up and down, only to have Sam join and thrust up, hitting home inside her. She could feel the build of her orgasm low in her belly. All she needed was one last push.

Sam cupped one breast with his hand and dipped his other hand where their bodies met. He pressed his fingers against her clit in just the right way. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Jess didn’t realize she’d been saying any of that until the peak hit and she clenched up around Sam. He held her steady, kissing the back of her neck while he cupped both breasts and thumbed over her nipples.

With a few more rolls up his hips, his dick hard as stone inside her, Sam cursed and came, burying his face against her back. Then, Sam guided them both to lie down, loose-limbed and fucked-out on the stupid chaise lounge. He spooned her and held her close without speaking. Both of them were too busy trying to catch their breath.

“Hell fuckin’ yeah!” Dean exclaimed, and he yanked Jess from the lackadaisical, dream-like state her orgasm sent her too.

Sam stroked through her hair with his long fingers and complained, “Dean, you’re ruining the moment.”

“Excuse you, I orchestrated this moment,” Dean retorted.

Sam snorted, his breath cool against Jess’ sweating neck. He kissed her there again and, ignoring his brother, asked her, “How are you feeling? You good?”

“Mmm,” Jess said, “Good, yeah. That was awesome.”

“I try,” Sam said.

“You succeed,” Jess replied.

“So, Jess, you wanna job?” asked Dean. He turned off the camera and came around in front of it, hands back in the pockets of his jeans. Jess didn’t know how someone could look so indifferent after watching such incredible sex, but she guessed if it was done for a living it might not seem so exciting.

“Yes,” she said, “Yes. Of course.” She didn’t know what else to say, if she should thank them profusely  or turn around and kiss Sam or get up and put her clothes on or what.

“Good job,” Sam said behind her, and ran his palm up and down her shaking arms.

 

**oo**

 

By late afternoon, hours after Jess signed her papers and took off for the day, Sam’s afterglow still hadn’t faded. All around the office he wore a doofy grin. It was the kind of high that made you forget who you are or where you were, and, in this instance in particular, made Sam forget just how hungry he was.

He went back into the break room and retrieved his salad from the fridge. It wasn’t much, but knowing Dean he would not be opposed to eating something more substantial for dinner.

Just as he took a seat, the break room door swung open and Dean strode in.

Dean had been suspiciously quiet about this all day. Maybe he was finally starting to be the mature almost-thirty-year-old man that he was.

“Why, hello Dean,” Dean greeted himself. “Thank you for hiring the world’s greatest scene partner for me.”

So, no to the maturity thing.

“She responded to a Craigslist ad,” Sam furrowed his brow. “You didn’t find her or anything.”

“Jesus, is that any way to express your gratitude?”  Dean tutted and sat down in the seat beside Sam. “I haven’t seen you that worked up since… ever, really. Thank god.”

“You don’t have to keep filming all my stuff,” Sam attempted to steer the conversation.

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Because like it or not, the selfie stick will not work with that camera.”

“Why don’t you hire another camera person?” Sam suggested, this time through a bite of kale.

“One, that’s disgusting, chew with your mouth closed if you’re gonna eat that shit,” Dean said. “Second, there’s too many skeezy camera guys out there. Anyone I hire, I gotta check up extensively on ‘em. I don’t need to do a whole assload of paperwork if the guy I hire is just going to end up being gross.”

Before Sam could swallow his food, Dean continued, “And that’s not why I came in here.”

“Am I going to like the original reason you came in?” Sam asked.

A long stretch of silence made Sam think he would not be pleased.

Then, “Sam and Jess, sittin’ in a tree,” Dean began to sing-song. “ _F-U-C-K-I-N-G._ ”

“Shut up!” Sam snipped, his cheeks heating up as he attempted to silence himself with more food.

“Whatever, I’m just fuckin’ with you, man,” Dean chuckled. “Seriously, I think she’s gonna be a good fit for you.”

Sam looked up, prepared to thank Dean for a moment of sincerity, but of course Dean had to ruin that too.

“ _First comes vaginal, then comes anal_ \--ow!” He rubbed the spot on his arm off of which the pepper shaker had ricocheted.

“You’re being gross,” Sam said.

“Says the guy who was making heart eyes at his scene partner all morning,” Dean snorted, and put up his hands when Sam reached for the salt. “Not judging.  As CEO, it ain’t my job to judge.  As your brother, however--”

“Whatever, I don’t get to make fun of you,” Sam stabbed at a dark, soggy leaf with his fork.

“Sure you do,” Dean said. “You get to make fun of me all you want. I’m just so amazing, you don’t have any ammo.”

“Blow it out your ass,” Sam stuck out his tongue. “I’ll even film it for you.”

“Like hell you will, Jitters McShaky Hands,” Dean let out a laugh.

“You know what would solve that?” Sam asked. “Camera man. That way you don’t have to ruin my nice moments. And hey, it’ll free up some of your time, so you can finally work on… whatever the hell it is that you do.”

“Yeah, run the whole company, but, y’know,” Dean shrugged. “ _Whatever_.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his full attention back to his food.

“Fine,” Dean rapped his knuckles on the table. “Well, she starts on Monday. That gives you two plenty of time to recover.”

“Eat me,” Sam muttered.

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed to Sam, accompanied by a hearty, “No thank you.”

Sam rolled his eyes again as soon as Dean left the break room. Working with his brother was a pain in the ass, but, given the opportunity, Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

“I applied for a job at that website you like so much,” Castiel admitted.

Gabriel turned his attention from the instant ramen in his hands (and mouth), chewed, and answered, “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.”

“The one you were mooning over last night.”

“Bendy Productions?” Gabe’s eyes bugged out and he said, “You can’t do that. I don’t want to be subjected to your shitty naked body when I’m trying to enjoy a fine piece of art.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He said, “There was an ad on Craigslist for a cameraman.”

He knew he shouldn’t have said that. Gabriel’s face went from offended to smug in the space of a second and he said, “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

“Don’t start this,” Castiel said.

“Don’t start what? Remember that time, oh, like five years ago, when you told me you were going to _film school_ and you would be making world-famous movies while I still sat on our parents’ couch? And now you’re workin’ at the Gas n’ Sip and applying for a job in porn,” Gabriel went back to his ramen.

Castiel sighed. He said, “I told you I was sorry. I was wrong. And eighteen. And I’d spent my entire life being told by our parents that I could do whatever I set my heart on, so excuse the shit out of me for being excited about holding an actual camera in my hand for a job. I’m not being handed an Oscar or anything, but you said this was an ‘ethical porn site’, if such a thing exists, and therefore I would not mind doing work for them.”

“It’s just so funny when --”

“Yes, it’s hilarious to realize in your twenties that your dreams have been crushed, God is not real, and your reality is that you live in a shitty apartment with your assbutt brother and work at a gas station. Hilarious.”

“Well, golly gee,” Gabriel said, “Someone got up on the wrong side of the futon.”

“Are you finished?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Behind that shit eating grin, Gabriel replied, “No.”

Castiel groaned.

“Seriously, have you watched any of their videos?” Gabriel asked.

“As you know, I am an avid consumer of pirated internet pornography,” Castiel said, his arms now crossed.

“Ain’t nothin’ pirated about ‘em, little brother,” Gabriel turned to his laptop, propped open beside him on the table, and freed up his hands to type. “Going in for an interview, you should at least be a little familiar with the product.”

“I would be filming people have sex, Gabriel,” Castiel argued. “It’s not that difficult… I’m sure.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Gabriel insisted, and turned his computer toward Castiel so he could see. Unlike most porn sites he’s seen in his life, there weren’t any flashing ads featuring questionably-aged young women or crude drawings of genitalia with promises of increasing dick size. The site was cleanly organized, and from what he could see, and the titles of the videos weren’t nearly as crude as others he’s seen.

Gabriel clicked his way through to his list of favorited videos and brought up the first one on the list.

“This guy’s dick is fucking insane,” said Gabriel. “And the chick he’s with? They put up this video last week and they’ve already done a couple more together.”

The pair in question were quite good-looking, to be sure. The man looked like something out of a Greek myth, a hero or perhaps a demigod, and the woman was just as beautiful. There was hair where there should have been, gravity pulling on body parts as god intended, rolls and little paunches of fat in bellies, almost as though the concept of the video itself was to capture two real people having sex.

What a concept.

“I wonder if this is how people feel when they see Jesus in their grilled cheese sandwiches,” Gabriel sighed almost wistfully.

“Do I need to leave?” Castiel asked.

“Do you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I don’t care to be in the same room while my brother has an erection, no,” he said.

“Then I have some bad news about the last twenty-four years of your life, buddy,” Gabriel touched his fingertips to the laptop screen. And then it hit him. He slapped the laptop shut and demanded, “Wait, where the hell do they film?”

“Palo Alto, I think,” said Castiel.

“They--” Gabriel’s words failed him. “Are you kidding me?”

“... no?” Castiel guessed.

“They’re based right across the fucking bay and you decided not to tell me?” Gabriel demanded.

“That’s San Francisco,” Castiel gestured toward the general direction of the San Francisco Bay. “Palo Alto is much further. It would take me an hour to get there in a car, at least.”

Realizing this, Castiel sunk, “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“No,” Gabriel stood, his ramen now long forgotten. “Mom and dad may have been master bullshit spinners, but you said it yourself. You’d actually get paid to do what you were trained to do. It wouldn’t be your dream exactly, but you owe it to yourself to follow through and do something you love.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “You just want me to do this so you can stow away in my trunk everyday, don’t you?”

“Irrelevant,” Gabriel insisted.

“That’s the benefit of being unemployed, I suppose,” Castiel said, giving Gabriel a pointed look. “And you’re presuming that I’m not only going to get a call back from them, but that they’ll hire me. I’ve never filmed that kind of thing before, and I know for a fact that I am not the only film major living in the bay area, nor am I the only man interested in working for a pornographic website.”

“Come on, you’re perfect!” Gabriel said. “You have sex, what, once a year? You’re not some pervy horndog creep. You’re dorky, sure, but not a creep.”

As Castiel opened his mouth to respond, his phone started to ring. The screen displayed an unknown number, but rather than ignore it he took the out. Anything to stop talking about porn with his brother.

“Hello?”

A smooth, rich voice replied, “Hi, can I speak to Castiel Novak?”

“Casti _el_ ,” he emphasized the last syllable, “But yes, this is he.”

“Oh, hi. This is Dean Winchester, I’m calling about the post you replied to on Craigslist. Camera person for Bendy Productions?”

“Oh,” Castiel’s brow furrowed of its own accord. He had never gotten a call back for a job so quickly. “Hello, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Dean replied. “Better since I got your resume in my inbox, I’ll tell you that. Would you be interested in coming in for an interview?”

… wait, what?

“So soon?” Castiel asked before he could think better of it.

“Yeah, man,” Dean said. “I know it’s kinda late in the day, but would you be able to make it tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Castiel nodded. “About what time?”

“Let’s see… says here you live in Berkeley,” said Dean. “That’s gonna be a drag getting here early in the morning. You cool with eleven o’clock tomorrow?”

“Yes, that works fine,” Castiel said. “I--thank you.”

“No problem, man,” Dean replied. “Thank you for sending us your resume. We’ll see you tomorrow at eleven o’clock.”

“Right, see you then,” Castiel said, along with a final goodbye, and ended the call. He looked to Gabriel, “They want me to interview tomorrow.”

Gabriel’s face lit up, “Sounds like you need a chauffeur. After all, you need all the time you can get to prepare for such a prestigious interview.”

As Gabriel grabbed his laptop and made a beeline for his room, Castiel put his face in his hands and heaved a sigh. What, oh what, had he gotten himself into?

**oo**

Well, the place _looked_ normal enough. It was just an office building. From the driver’s seat, Gabriel huffed out a disappointed, “Well, that’s fucking boring.”

“I find myself reassured by the fact that you are already bored,” Castiel said. Gabriel smacked his shoulder and Castiel smacked him back. It would have escalated into some kind of slap-fight had Castiel not said, “For fuck’s sake, let’s just get in there.”

Castiel took the stairs much to the horrification of his brother, who didn’t want to be separated and whined for the entire climb to the second floor. Everything about this establishment looked like a normal office building. The only thing that indicated something untoward might be contained in suites 203-205 was the placard on the doors that said “BENDY PRODUCTIONS” in all capital letters. Cas raised his brows, shrugged at his brother and shouldered his way inside. It was, to the surprise of both of them, inviting. A bookshelf sat against the wall of the small lobby, framed by two non-suspicious armchairs. A coffee machine sat across from the shelf with a stack of to-go cups and a plastic container of sugar packets. Castiel brightened at the sight.

Gabriel, meanwhile, slapped Cas on the back and said, “Look, they have porn just _mixed in_ with the regular magazines.”

“That’s lovely. I am glad you are excited, you asshole.”

Behind them, a throat cleared. Castiel jerked his head up and saw possibly the most handsome man in human existence dressed in flannel button-up and a faded band t-shirt. All at once, Castiel felt overdressed in his suit and tan overcoat. He looked them up and down and asked, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Castiel quickly jumped to say, “I apologize. I am babysitting my elder brother so he doesn’t burn our apartment down. Castiel Novak.” He stuck out his hand.

“Dean Winchester,” replied the stupidly handsome face, “Founder. I run the place. I do the camera work myself most of the time, but we’ve expanded recently, and well, Sammy --”

“Sammy Vanity?” Gabriel interjected.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Forgive him,” he said, “He’s an admirer of your product.”

“Ain’t we all?” laughed Dean, “Sammy, he’s my brother. He thinks we need another set a’ hands on the crew because he’s tired of me giving him shit on set. Or something like that. The hell if I know. He’s not wrong, is the point, and I could use more time to be able to take care of financial logistics and contracts and all that shit. So, you majored in film?”

“I did,” confirmed Castiel, “I have copies of my work if you would like to see them.”

“Not a bad idea,” Dean said, “Pass ‘em this way and I can put them on my desk. For now I was thinking we could give you a test run? That jive with you?”

Castiel stared. He said, “You want me...to film porn...right now?”

“Yup,” Dean said, “Got Sammy and Jess lined up to shoot their first anal vid.”

Castiel felt his face flush, while his brother exclaimed, “No fucking way. God is real.”

“Will you shut up?” Castiel snapped.

“Hey, it’s all good,” Dean said, “You okay with filming this today, though? According to your resume this isn’t something that you’ve done before.”

“I can film,” Castiel nodded. Not only did he desperately want this job, he kind of wanted this man. He could tell Gabriel suspected something, so he would have to keep his thoughts low-key and possible fantasies restricted to a time when Gabriel was not at the apartment.

Dean brought them down a hall and into the second suite, where the two stars Castiel recognized from the video Gabriel showed him were not only fully clothed, but watching something on a laptop together on the floor and laughing hysterically.

“Hey, slackers,” Dean clapped his hands together, “Up and at ‘em.”

“Hang on, hang on,” the guy, Sammy, beckoned Dean over. “C’mere, watch this.”

Sammy looked up, just noticing Castiel and Gabriel standing beside Dean. He asked, “You guys wanna watch too?”

While Gabriel remained a touch too star-struck to move, Castiel followed Dean and crouched so he could see the screen. Sammy pressed play, and the video started up again. A slow motion compilation of dogs running into things, missing frisbees, falling off couches, began to play. Despite his nerves, Castiel found himself giggling when a particularly excited corgi beefed it on the beach.

“All right, that’s excusable,” Dean laughed. “Hey, maybe we start putting up vids in slow motion, huh? Can you do that kinda thing, Castiel?”

“We’re not doing slow motion porn, Dean,” Sammy scowled and turned to Castiel. “Hey, I’m Sam.”

Castiel offered a small wave, “Hello, I’m Castiel. You can call me Cas if you’d like.”

“Do you like being called Cas? I’m Jess, by the way,” Jess returned Castiel’s wave.

“I do go by Cas fairly regularly, yes,” Castiel nodded and glanced back toward the door. Gabriel stood more awkwardly than Castiel had ever seen. “This is Gabriel. He’s usually more mobile than this.”

“Yeah, seems like you two got a fan,” Dean grinned and gave Castiel a wink.

That should be illegal.

“Hi, Gabriel,” Sam greeted, finally pushing himself up off the floor. Good Lord, this guy was massive. Castiel had barely broken six feet himself by the time his final growth spurt ended, and Gabriel was even shorter than him. Sam looked relatively normal-sized in his video, which meant--yes. As Jess stood up beside him, she was more or less proportionately as tall.

“Do you… want a chair?” Jess asked.

“Wha?” Gabriel blurted. “I can stay?”

“I don’t mind,” Jess shrugged, her eyes lingering in such a way that Castiel had to do a double take.

“Me neither,” said Sam. “Kinda like going to a show, right?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Don’t encourage him.” He shucked his trench coat and suit jacket all in one go, ready to get this over with. He handed them to Gabriel, “If you’re going to stay, use these to cover your erection, please.”

Wordlessly, Gabriel took the items as Castiel unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. “Stunned silence,” he said. “Maybe I should have attractive people have sex in front of you all the time.”

Gabriel flipped him the bird, his first sign of dismay since he first set eyes on the office building.

With his hands on his hips, Castiel turned to Dean and asked, “Camera?”

“Nice ink,” Dean indicated the depiction of 35mm film wrapping up Castiel’s forearm.

“Oh, thank you,” Castiel felt his brow furrow, and for some reason continued, “It keeps going all the way up.”

He didn’t realize he was staring at the ink peeking out from under Dean’s shirt sleeve until Dean said, “Pinup girl on a Chevy Impala.”

Dean handed over the camera, a small handheld Canon. Not one of the most expensive, high quality models, but certainly nothing to sneeze at. “We got a couple more that are a little more, y’know. Professional,” Dean explained, “But I figure you want mobility, right?”

“This works just fine,” Castiel said and hit record. He set the focus settings not on Sam and Jess, but on Dean.

Whoops.

He turned to where Sam and Jess had started chatting on the couch, and Dean directed, “Whenever you two are ready.”

Just like in the videos online, Sam and Jess had an easy chemistry about them. And he would have to ask who set up the lights, because credit where credit is due, they were very nearly perfect.

It’s when they started kissing that Castiel realized just how very real this was. Part of him now wished he’d taken off his tie before he’d started filming, as the air thickened around him.

Professional, he reminded himself. Be professional.

As best he could, Castiel removed himself from the situation, concentrating on Sam and Jess the same as he would any other subjects. He watched them become more deeply involved in one another on the screen, as they went from talking to kissing, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And they were still talking -- Sam murmured things that no one else, not even Castiel, could hear, and Jess would laugh and kiss him more. It was like watching regular people, but it didn’t feel like an intrusion. Sam and Jess were good at their jobs. Castiel felt like he was about two seconds away from being invited to join, and the idea was thrilling.

Sam slid his hands up under Jessica’s t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She was wearing fancy lingerie underneath, pale pink and black. Based upon Castiel’s limited observation’s of women’s undergarments, he suspected them to have originated from Victoria’s Secret. He zoomed in close to Jess’ cleavage. Already her chest heaved with effort.

Sam kissed between her breasts and along her neck and pulled down the cup of her bra on one side to expose a nipple. Behind him, a sharp intake of breath came from Gabriel. Castiel turned around to glower, but Gabriel’s glazed-over expression didn’t falter even for a moment.

The two engaged in foreplay for several minutes, tossing articles of clothing onto the floor and rubbing up against each other while they kissed, moaning and whining, though none of it seemed fake at all. This was...them. Castiel angled the camera at Jess’ back when Sam began to slide her jeans away.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam said.

Through silky pink panties pressed the visible outline of a plug. Castiel zoomed in and held the camcorder steady while Sam hooked his fingers under the elastic band of Jessica’s underwear and pulled them down her long legs. The plug was one of those fancy ones -- glass, with an enormous fake gemstone on the end. Sam stroked his fingers over it and murmured, “Wow,” just loudly enough for them all to hear.

Jess bit down on her lower lip and asked, “You like it?”

“I love it,” growled Sam, and in one fell swoop he plucked her up and tossed her onto her back. He stood to kick off his jeans -- though he wore no underwear, perhaps for ease during filming. The two of them together looked so perfectly debauched, Jess with her legs sprawled open and one nipple exposed, Sam with his hair tangled and cock already hard.

How on earth did Dean watch his younger brother do this? When Castiel glanced over, the answer he saw in return was that Dean was not paying attention, but playing Trivia Crack on his phone. Castiel’s brows lifted, but he didn’t let his gaze linger on Dean, as much as he would have liked to.

Sam manhandled Jess into propping herself up on all fours. It was a prime opportunity to zoom in again on the plug nestled in her ass, and Sam’s apparently reverence at the sight. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and stroked over her slit before pushing them in. Jessica moaned, long and drawn out. He played with her, plunging fingers deep while strumming over her clit with his thumb, all of which Cas caught close-up for the internet to see. While his right hand kept busy between her legs, Sam’s left drifted up to the end of the plug. He stroked a fingertip over it before grasping it by the end and pulling it out, gentle. Sam pressed a kiss to Jess’ lower back and said, “Good job. You’re doing great.”

Sam paused his ministrations only to reach for a condom and some lubricant. Deft and practiced, he ripped open the condom packet and rolled it over his (offensively large) penis. Once lubricated, he gripped Jess at the waist, leaned down over to whisper something into her ear, and begin to push inside of her. Sam let his fingers resume their earlier work, thrusting in and out of one orifice while entering the other at a maddeningly gradual pace.

Whatever sound just eked out of Gabriel’s throat was every indication that he’d just short-circuited. Luckily, Sam and Jess were too involved in their moment to notice. Castiel moved so he could catch the look of complete bliss on Jess’ face as Sam slid the last inch or so inside her. He replaced his right hand between her legs and pulled a satisfied moan out of her throat as his fingers brushed over her clit and dipped back into her wet slit.

Sam leaned down to whisper a barely audible, “You good?”

Jess hummed in response, cat-like in the way her body stretched back into Sam’s, and with that they began to move. Sam started out slow, letting Jess get used to the mass inside her. No, this was nothing like the various videos Castiel had clicked out of in his time. It wasn’t about some sick fantasy; it was about two people making one another feel good.

Castiel maneuvered so he could capture the juncture of their two bodies, then settled for an angle that got them both in the shot. And of course, just when Castiel got where he wanted to be, Sam gingerly laid one of his hands across the small of Jess’ back and murmured, “Turn over.”

Sam pulled out of her and Jess did as instructed, the two of them moving flawlessly with one another. Another coating of lube and they were at it again. This time, Sam cupped his entire hand between Jess’ legs and grinned as she grinded up against his palm. The change in angle sent Sam deeper inside her, and had the both of them panting and grunting and groaning.

It was hardly a surprise that Sam finished first, though Castiel did appreciate that there was no pulling out to spray come all over Jess’ quaking body. Sam did pull out after, though, and wasted no time in sinking to his knees and sucking Jess’ clit into his mouth. He replaced his cock with fingers, pumping them at a similar pace until Jess’ hands tangled in Sam’s hair and held his head steady, riding out her own orgasm on his face.

Castiel wasn’t sure when he was supposed to stop filming. He kept the camera going while Sam kissed his way back up to Jess’ lips, climbing back up on the couch until they were pressed up nice and cozy against one another. It was kind of sweet, actually.

Sam pulled Jess’ hair to the side, off of her neck, and pressed kisses all over her shoulders.

“Okay, so that was amazing,” Jess let out a breathy laugh, coaxing a similar reaction out of Sam. She craned her neck back so they could get in an admittedly awkward kiss, but neither of them seemed to care. They were too engrossed in one another still.

“Uh, cut?” Castiel cleared his throat. “I guess.”

“Yes I am,” Dean piped up from where he now stood beside Castiel. How was that comment even fair? Castiel stopped recording and cleared his throat again, this time trying not to imagine Dean’s apparently circumcised dick.

“I hope you find my work adequate,” Castiel handed the camera over, now painfully aware of the strain in his slacks. His face heated, as Dean apparently noticed this too, and he continued, “I’m sorry. I don’t usually, um…”

He hadn’t needed to explain away an erection since he was fourteen.

“No worries, man,” Dean shrugged. “Hazard of the profession. It goes away.”

“Right,” Castiel nodded. Dean opened up the camcorder again, fiddling with the buttons until the recording began to play. “You’re watching it right now?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said without looking up. “Man, you got a killer instinct for this. You’ve really never shot porn before?”

Castiel shook his head.

“Well, kudos,” Dean chuckled and looked up. “Where’d Gabriel go?”

Sure enough, there was no sign of Gabriel anywhere, and of course he’d left Castiel’s clothes in a pile on the floor.

“I assume he went looking for a bathroom,” said Castiel. “Or perhaps an empty closet, or unoccupied corner, or a large potted plant.”

“Guess we did all right,” Sam hummed, smacking Jess’ hand when she held it up for a high-five.

“Oh boy,” Dean held the camcorder at arm’s length. “You got closeups.”

“Is that bad?” Castiel asked just as Sam perked up with a, “He did?”

“No, it’s great, man,” Dean said. “We kinda needed that. People comment on it all the time.”  

“Because someone’s too chickenshit to do it himself,” Sam commented from behind Jess’ hair.

“Excuse the fuck outta me for not wanting to get all up on my little brother’s junk, asshat,” Dean shot back. “Anyway, what do you two think?”

“I like him,” Jess declared, though sleepiness started to cloud her voice.

“Me too,” Sam confirmed.

Dean looked to Cas and stuck out his hand, a grin on his face as he said, “Welcome aboard, Cas.”

 


End file.
